User blog:TrueCobalion/Five Fucks at Tubbyland 2: The Decimated Downfall
MANY YEARS AGO Babby : tell me another story! : fine you fucking piece of shit, here's another story about Dipsy and paperclips, Po shitting, and Tinky's ass hurting : also laa-laa is bossed around a lot but who the fuck cares about her : i can't move my ass hurts : crawl you piece of shit shits hardly onto Laa-laa V2 : fuck my life : omg giant paperclips *tackles Laa-laa V2* : give me more paperclips you piece of shit : what the fuck is going on here : buy my shit : i cant im broke as hell : i will suck up po's fuckin poop for ten million custards is still shitting all over Laa-laa V2 : make Po V2 stop shitting and i give you ten Billion custards : my ass hurts so badly i feel like im constipated : show me them : or no deal takes out 999999999 custards : beaute sucks up all of Po V2's shit : fix my ass pls : fix it yourself starts shitting on Noo-Noo : FUCK OFF PO : WHERE ARE MAH PAPERCLIPS : They're in your ass :GIVE ME SOME FUCKING PAPERCLIPS NOW OR ELSE I SCHLONG U : no : scrubs im2mlg4u SCHLONGS Laa-Laa V2's DONGER : but i don't have one : 2 bad sucks up Donger Schlonger's dongs : stop it papershits : YOU THE VACUUM CLEANER GIVE ME PAPERCLIPS : shut the fuck up shitsy mlg noscopes Dipsy V2 : ur the insane one lol : YOU SHITFUCKER : gr8 shot trumpet is dying shits on Dipsy V2 sits on Po V2's shit : you shitfuckeeerrrrs : what the fuck is happening now dipsy is ded A time anomaly opens inside of Dipsy V2's television : wut appears dragging a ded Old Po into the room goes into the anomaly sits on the time anomaly and gets sucked in : dammit tinky im going after him goes into time anomaly while shitting BACK THEN BEFORE THE INCIDENT : i love this place makes custard : i fucking hate this place : wut : im indifferent either way makes loud noises : im scared : why is there a bomb on the machine makes custard fly out of nozzle : thats just the thing where the custard comes from sits on the bomb : are you sure : tinky why are you always scared of the machine : its loud : yeah we're preetty sure shits all over the machine : BEEP BEEP BEEP : you piece of red shit you ruined it Po V2 and Tinky Winky V2 go through the time anomaly : I gotta get back makes custard now The anomaly seals before Noo-noo can get in : fuck my life : oh why are there red lights this time BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAEOGIEGAMGOIANGNIANSJIFOBN : goddammit : oh shit its a b- : why : fuck this shit i'm out : my beautiful legs : they're gone : my fucking eye is gone : but thats about it : wheres my fucking brush : in your ass : shitsy my fucking head is gone : its hard to see : stay still : no questions, fuck you who the fuck are you a shitty fanmade version of me : budget buddy : i have a secret : give me my fucking legs : gotta catch me for it darts out of Dining Room 2 : you mother fucker give me my head The Chase scene will be added later... Category:Blog posts